Ozark Bible Institute
Ozark Bible Institute is a North Korea-style boot camp disguised as a Bible College located in Neosho, Missouri. The rules, guidelines and Orwellian-atmosphere far surpass any other Fundie School. Rules The rules are extremely strict, ridiculous, barbaric, primitive and downright sexist. The rules here make Southeastern Free Will Baptist College and Pensacola Christian College look liberal. Spiritual Life and Chapel * Several chapels are held per week at Ozark Bible Institute, and student attendance is mandatory. * Mandatory prayer meetings on Monday are required for dorm students. * If a student is married, their family also must attend the 5:30 PM Sunday service. * Prayer band participation is required * Like many fundie schools, all students (regardless of whether or not they are graduating) are required to attend Commencement. Moral Standards * No Profanity * No Card-playing * No Gambling * No Dancing * No attendance at Bowling Alleys, intercollegiate games, movies or carnivals. "Social Life" * Students are forbidden from dating "unsaved individuals". ** Due to their Fundamentalist point of view, we think this actually means that students are forbidden from dating individuals who are against Trump, against Young Earth Creationism, or who don't think that all gays will go to Hell even if they identify as Christian. * No physical contact with the opposite sex * Students must obtain a GPA of 2.0 or higher in order to date * If a class is failing, two (2) hours will be deducted from "dating hours" for the next semester. * During the first quarter of school, Freshmen will not be allowed to date ** In fact, simply talking to somebody of the opposite sex during this time block is prohibited (Page 22). * For the remainder of the school year, Freshmen are limited to eight (8) hours of date time per year ** Sophomores are allowed 9 hours ** Juniors are allowed 10 hours ** Seniors are allowed 12 hours * Unless two Seniors are dating, a third-party chaperone is required for all dating sessions. * Couples may not study together. The one exception is in the library. * Couples are allowed to sit together during a mandatory chapel sermon, but date time will be deducted. * Students may not marry during the school year "General" Rules * If a student wishes to go 30 miles (about 48 kilometers) or beyond off-campus, or if they choose to go off-campus on the weekend, they must obtain a "Weekend Pass". This is to be signed by the Dean, Business Supervisor and Dorm Supervisor. * Students are required to study one hour per "class hour". ** If a student fails to meet the study requirements, they will be restricted to their room starting that upcoming Saturday at 7:00 PM. ** Non-residential students are required to fill out a log of studying time. * Students are restricted to "quiet games" on Sundays. * Meals are mandatory and are at designated times * Possession of any movies, DVD's, CD's or iPhone music is not permitted Dress Code Women * Women are not allowed to wear pants. They may only wear dresses, skirts or jumpers. * School uniforms are required for class (this does not apply for men) * Sleeves of blouses must be of 3/4 length or more * Skirts are also required for athletics and physical exercise. * Students are allowed to wear their high school ring and a watch if they are "single". * No makeup is allowed * Women are not permitted to cut their hair for the duration of their stay in Christian Saudi Arabia school years at Ozark Bible Institute. ** Hair must remain natural color. Men * Men are required to wear dress pants for class * For class AND chapel, men are required to wear either a suit, jacket, sports coat, vest or long-sleeve dress shirt. * Hair must be of "appropriate length" ** In addition, beards and mustaches are strictly forbidden * 3/4-length sleeves are required at all times Residential Life * Students are to fill out a report every week pertaining to how much times was studying, social time, as well as chapel and church attendance. Weekly Schedule See Also * Bob Jones University * Christian Sharia * Christian Taliban * Cult * Elnora Bible Institute * Fundie School * Pensacola Christian College * Southeastern Free Will Baptist College * Totalitarianism External Links * http://www.obicollege.com/generalinfopage/handbook.pdf * William's Ozark Bible Institute Adventures (Violette1st Fandom Wikia) * Republic of Gilead Category:You cannot be serious Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Christianity Category:Conservatism Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Higher education Category:Disaster Category:Fundie School Category:Misogyny